The present invention relates to a hose pump with pushers arranged one behind the other in the direction of extension of the hose, the edges of which act in rhythmic alternation on the hose and which are controlled by angularly staggered disks which rotate about a common axis.
A hose pump of this type is known from Federal Republic of Germany OS 25 43 300. The rhythmically controlled pushers act as squeezing means. By a suitably wave-shaped structure, they gently press out the amount which has been precisely separated from the remaining supply. The entire unit is based on the precise development and association of the eccentric disks to each other. The eccentric disks are drilled through eccentrically. The holes created in this manner receive a shaft which passes through all the disks. The securing for rotation is obtained by connecting pins which lie on the side and extend over the gap between the eccentric disks. Two radially equally spaced apart openings of corresponding cross section are produced in each eccentric disk. The stacked position of the eccentric disks is secured by threaded sockets at the ends, i.e. by support shoulders formed by them.